


Clue By Four

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets what he wants. What else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue By Four

Alright, that does it. It's time I had my head examined. This was the last straw. I can't take it anymore. Just hang a sign around my neck, 'Warning, blank looks common.' <sigh>

'Hi, I'm Jack and I'm just plain...NUTS!' 

After everything I've been through the last twenty four hours, that is the only possible explanation. The Doc ran her normal complete and thorough, very thorough physical exam and nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. 

So what's the problem you ask? Well...<sheepish grin> you're gonna love this. Let me start at the beginning though, it'll make more sense. Oh, did I mention....this is all Daniel's fault? 

It all start with my mind wandering off into some la-la land; at the SGC during down time and during briefings (when I really **should** have been paying attention), when I have paperwork to do (okay, so that's not really a tragedy, distraction can be a good thing) and at home surrounded by the evening quiet. And jeez, the shower is the worst. Kabam. May as well just kiss your ass good-bye (suddenly hit with cold water is not the way I want to start my day). 

Hey, I could have handled it, if that's all I had to contend with, but no...Daniel had to start asking if there was anything wrong. And then Sam piped up. Teal'c just raised a brow like he always does, only this time he looked like he was thinking, hard. It was the blank looks. 

Falling over Daniel as he rounded a corner the same time as I did because I wasn't paying attention. 

Or forgetting details from a briefing and then having Daniel ask my opinion on what to bring, and I'd have no idea what he was talking about. 

Daniel stopping by the house and I'd be on the back porch lost in thought. 

Going over mission details in my office or his and then trail off in mid sentence because I couldn't remember **what** I was talking about. 

Are you starting to see the pattern here? 

I want Daniel. 

<So why don't you tell him?>

No, and shut up. 

<It's easy, Jack.>

Hey! I said no comments from the peanut gallery. 

<You know, I'm just going to keep annoying you until you tell him.>

Annoy away, I'm still not telling him. 

<Just open your mouth...>

I swear if you say 'blow' I'm never going to listen to you again. 

<You really are a shmuck sometimes.>

What part of 'no' don't you understand? 

<The 'n' and the 'o' and any combination thereof.>

Awe, shit. 

<Temper, temper, Jack.>

That's rich coming from you. The last of the die hard yelling machines. 

<Ya know, I'm really failing to see the problem here.>

I want to kiss him, okay! Get lost in his mouth and never wake up. Yielding yet firm. Hard and soft. Heated, contented, and everything else in between. It's all I can do to stop the itching in my fingers, grabbing the geek and planting a big one. 

I don't know what happened, or how. I just know when it started...the first time I saw him lick his lips. The very first time. The tip of his tongue just sorta snuck out and coated both top and bottom in one swipe. A grab and run. Hide and seek. A tease. And it only got worse from there. 

I see those lips in my dreams at night, full and swollen. I watch them when I'm awake. Notice the little quirks that say when he's angry, sad, or smiling with a happy memory. That little half grin he does when he pleased with something but doesn't want you to know it. Even when his hands are waving in the air trying to make some point (not that I'm paying all that much attention to what he's saying, mind you), all I see is his mouth...hot and damp. And every so often, his tongue creeps out and wets his lips once again. 

I **know** I'm addicted. I just don't want a cure. I've got a **thing** for Daniel's mouth (big sigh). I've managed to keep it under wraps so far, but those looks from my team mates are making me nervous. And I haven't a clue what to do. 

I dream about him all the time. (Okay, so I'm not an innocent when it comes to male sex. Give a guy a break here.) Dream of him in my bed. Of me working my tongue over every square inch of that hard, tanned body. Dream of him bucking under my hands as I take him to the edge (Hey, I have fantasies about that too). But most of the time I dream of kissing him. His lips on mine. Mine on his. Drowning in them. Forget about coming up for air. Once his mouth is on mine, I'm lost in a haven I never want to return from. 

What 'would' happen if we kissed? Would he use tongue? Are those lips as soft as I think they are? Is he a whole body kinda guy, or the type to just stick to the subject at hand? If that little scene at the Gate on Abydos is anything to go by, once you get Daniel's attention, the rest of the world just fades away. Hell, what am I thinking? I don't even know if he swings both ways! 

But does that stop me? Nope. My body has already off and running before my brain can catch up and toss the cold water on full blast. I'm innocent I tell ya. I can't help it if I want to spend days feasting on his lips, can I? 

It was a nice quiet Saturday afternoon. Nothing special, nothing to mark it different from any other. I was sitting on my back porch, as usual not noticing a thing around me when Daniel walks around the corner of the house. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I've been knocking on your door for the last ten minutes." 

"Sorry, didn't hear you." 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing's going on." 

"Jack, you've been 'distracted' at work now for over a month." 

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." 

"Well?" 

"What?" 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"It's nothing, Daniel. It'll pass." 

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it. I'll just hang out here all day until you feel like clueing me in." 

'Shit.' My conscience must be in league with Daniel. Didn't I tell you it was all his fault? 

So, we watched the game instead. 

It was a little thing that started it too. Damn. **He** looked at me. Yep, that was it. Well **smiled** at me. That little half smile I told you about earlier? **That** one. And all the blood in my body headed south for the Winter (just thought I'd mention, it's Spring). 

Awe hell, I've got to do something and quick. Intense, penetrating blue eyes that missed nothing would soon catch on to me if I wasn't careful. From zero to sixty in two seconds flat all because Daniel **smiled** at me. But right now I couldn't afford to 'blank' out...Daniel was watching every move I made. I turned away, but damned if I wasn't back to fantasizing about those lips. 

I flopped back on the sofa and pulled up a leg. (Hey, it's not rocket science, but it works, okay?) I wanted to take the edge off whatever hormones were running rampant though my system, but I couldn't find a way to get up and not embarrass myself. (It's in the rule book. You know, right next to the part that reads like the riot act? The part about making friends lovers and the hazards that therein lie.) But no, not today. No, I've got the biggest hard-on of my life and can't even escape without giving myself away. 

So what would any man with half a brain do? Concentrate on the game. Count backwards from a hundred by singing the 'beer' song. Think of the most boring book written and try to remember the plot. 

"It's me, isn't it?" 

"Wha...." 

<Ohhhh, you are just so cute when you're stammering all over yourself, O'Neill.>

'Hey, I thought I told you to shut up.' 

"I said, 'it's me.' Whatever this problem is, it involves me." 

"No." Smooth, Jack. Real smooth. "You want another beer?" Escape is good. Escape is really good. And not to mention, really stupid right then. 

I come back from the kitchen beer in hand and half gone to find Daniel staring fixedly at the TV screen, a blank look on his face. Oh geez, it was catching! I suddenly realize he must have known exactly what's been going on in my mind these last few weeks. Well, he hasn't punched me. That's good, right? 

<So, what now, Jack? Hmm?>

'Don't you **ever** shut up?' 

<That is a rhetorical question, right? Because, no, not really.>

Sitting down, I watch Daniel out of the corner of my eye, pretending to watch the game, but waiting to see what he's going to say. Those were some of the longest seconds of my life and I've got to tell you, I don't remember finishing my beer, but damned if wasn't all gone when Daniel turned to look at me. Oh hell, I'm in deep kemshee. 

"How long?" 

"Since Abydos. The first time." I shrugged. Probably not the smartest thing to do at the moment. His eyes darkened even further. 

"So, what's changed about the last month?" 

"Daniel, it's not like that!" 

"Precisely what is **it** , Jack?" 

"Damn it, I'm sorry. Okay?" 

"No, it's not **okay**." 

And Daniel was up and moving. I flinched, thinking I knew what was coming next, and that I probably deserved it. 

Boy was I wrong. He pushed me back against the sofa and proceeded to engage in some serious lip-lock. The heat of his legs seeped through my jeans where his touched mine. Hard and demanding, his tongue slipped into my mouth as soon as he felt them open. He took everything I was willing to give, demanding even more, and then returned it tenfold. His tongue even swiped at my lips just like when he licked his own. 

Coming up and breathing harshly, Daniel panted, 

"Like **that** , Jack? Or maybe it was something more like this." 

Soft, oh yeah softly rimming. Promising. The world could end right now and I'd still be thinking of nothing but Daniel's mouth on mine. What he is doing to me. How with one simple touch of his lips, he owned me. 

This kiss could last forever, but it seems as if fantasy and reality have collided. And both want to head off in a new direction...south. 

<Oh what the hell, go with it Jack.>

'You don't have to tell me twice.' 

"So which is it, Jack?" 

"Both." And of course since I couldn't help myself, I took the bull by the horns. "And some of this." 

Grabbing Daniel's shoulders, I pinned him to the sofa. 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Time to claim my prize. (Hey, I'm due. To the victor and all that.) Swooping down, I claim those lips I've fantasized about for weeks. Mine. 

<Er, Jack? Weren't you **his** just moments ago? >

'Your point being?' 

<Oh, nothing.>

Not willing to be left behind, Daniel attacked my neck right at the curve. How did he know? I swear the man is psychic sometimes. A little nibbling, a little sucking, back to nibbling again. Just like he worked on my bottom lip. 

Damn, was that a promise? What else did he say with that kiss? I was so caught up in just having his lips on mine I don't remember much after that. Tongue, lots of tongue. Oh yeah, Danny boy. Right there. Sucking, lots of sucking too. And licking. I remember now. Fried a few brain cells. 

<You didn't really need them. He's way smarter than you anyway.>

'Thanks. A. Lot. Your opinions have been duly noted. Now **go** away!' 

<snicker>

'Someone please tell me that I'm not the only one whose conscience is a juvenile delinquent in training?' 

Time to lose that shirt Daniel, you don't need it. 

"Sorry about the buttons, I'll replace it later." 

"I have more." 

Right now all I want is his lips back on mine, which is so easily accomplished. 

Damn, but the man does have a predatory grin. Never saw that one before in his smoky blues. I **like** it, oh yeah, **really** like it. The big bad wolf heading downtown for a feast. 

Daniel's back to that devouring thing again. The one that shuts my mind down. Can't think, can't breathe, body temp goes off the scale. Jesus, and I haven't even gotten my shirt off yet. Hands roaming over my chest seem to want to take care of that problem for me, but I'm loath to break contact. Unfortunately, I **do** need to breathe. 

So I let him. And I take a deep breath at the same time as my brain starts to work again. I tried, really I did try to get some common sense into this situation, but I only got as far as 'Daniel' before his lips were back on mine and thought fled once again. His bared chest lay against mine and I **felt** too. Lit up like a kid in a candy store. Nerves alive and screaming. His mouth worked its way south again, that tongue licking along my collar bone. For a guy who keeps his hands to himself, almost always in self protect mode, he sure does like to touch. 

His hands never stop moving. I grab his cheeks, drop a light peck on each eye and he's pulling my head down. Heart stopping. I caress his arms and he's digging his fingers into my back. I slide down tasting nirvana in the form of one writhing archeologist and Daniel's hands wrap themselves in my hair while his tongue plays havoc with my ear. 

I nearly lost my grip on the sofa. Forget reality, that was long since left behind. Heat, nothing but soul searing intense heat. I've know I've lost my mind and I just don't care. Daniel is everything I dreamed about and more. I don't know who is worse; between the two of us, we are going to look like we've been to hell and back. I know **I'm** going to have marks all over my chest and back come Monday morning. 

While his mouth has been working its magic, my hands have been busy exploring this magnificent body. I've only caught occasional glimpses out of the corner of my eye in the shower. And on even rarer occasions, boldly leaving my bathroom when he's crashed at my place wearing nothing but a towel. Why? Why does he hide how beautiful he is? And he is, strong, beautiful, all sleek hard muscle. Sure life on Abydos had to be hard, but now Daniel was not only trim, it was all muscle too. And I loved every inch. 

My hands splay perfectly across his chest. Smooth skin, no chest hair. That just about sent me over the edge. And if I trailed my hands lower, followed the dusting of hair that leads into his pants, I am treated to harsh panting and an arched back. Daniel is incredibly responsive to touch. An unexpected bonus, one that I'd be a fool to pass up. 

Then he's pulling hard at the fastening on my jeans. 

"About damn time." I mutter, earning a throaty chuckle in return that sends shivers down my back. With a quick, hard kiss, I lose the shoes **and** the jeans. Daniel works at the fastening on his own pants, only his hands are shaking. 

"Let me." His eyes darken to black. Ridiculous how easy this is to do once I know my interest is returned. The button pops through the hole and the zipper on his slacks slides down, revealing more and more of his skin. Daniel lifted his hips allowing me to pull them down, taking his pants and underwear off at the same time, his shoes long since tumbling to the floor. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I had my first good look at a naked Daniel and it all rushed forth in a burst of air. 

God he is just so...beautiful. 

I see my own appreciation reflected back at me. Slowly I lowered myself back down on the sofa, each inch of bare flesh touching bare flesh an exquisite torture all of its own. A spark right now would have set off a chain reaction, an out of control flame that wouldn't, couldn't be put out; spontaneous combustion. 

Our lips mold to each other. His hands are back to tangling themselves into my hair, and I'm responding in kind. I grab onto his tongue as he plunges it into mine, sucking in imitation to the dance our hips are mapping out. Chest to chest. Thigh to thigh. His cock riding along mine, groins slickened by precum, rocking gently back and forth. Skin on skin. Mouth to mouth. 

Daniel heads back for my neck again and I'm lost. His tongue runs over the edge of my earlobe as I nibble on his neck. He takes advantage of my preoccupation with his collar bone and nibbles/licks his way down my chest. I hiss as his teeth latched a bit too hard on a nipple, which he then just has to lathe and kiss it all better. And I know it was on purpose when he bites into the other one as well. 

"Daniel..." I growl, but does that stop him? Hell no. So I do what any good CO would under attack. Divide and conquer. 

Distracting Daniel by trailing my hand along the side his butt, I grab a nub of my own as soon as he arches his back. Worked like a charm. But now, I've really got a squirming handful. I'm not going to last much longer under the constant friction, the weeks of being bombarded by full Technicolor fantasies, and now the little noises Daniel keeps making. 

Hell, Daniel's not the only one making noise. His name slips out in a moan, yet another warning that Daniel doesn't heed. Instead, he's grinding himself against me harder and faster, raising the stakes. He pants a quick 'Jack' back at me and we are plummeting through the air, taken over by the explosive orgasms. 

Collapsing, I roll taking Daniel into my arms, while I wait for my heart rate and breathing to return to normal. (Hey, I'm not as young as I used to be.) Of course, Daniel seems to be suffering from the same problem. Nice to know I've still got it. That was the last coherent thought I had before sleep claimed us both, sticky and sweaty as we were. 

~~~ 

As Sam would say it, 'You know, Colonel. Someone really ought to smack you with a clue by four.' She's right. Sometimes I can be dense. 

"So." 

"So." 

"I guess this means you're not going to deck me?" 

"No, gee really? What gave it away?" And I thought I had the all the rights sewn up on sarcasm. 

"Jerk." 

"You okay with this?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

"Yeah." I'd worry about the consequences later. Right now, I had what I wanted right there in my arms. The details would sort themselves out later. "I finally got a clue." 

"About damn time, Jack." Two steps ahead of me, yet again. 

Amazing, he's just amazing. Yeah, he's intense, inventive, and he's way smarter than me, but he's **my** geek and I'm keeping him. Go find your own. 

Well anyway, as I was saying at the beginning of this whatcha-ma-call-it, I had this problem...did I mention that it was Daniel's fault that I had this problem in the first place? 

He never should have licked his lips. 

~~~ 

<But you are really glad he did. (snicker)>

'Do you always have to have the last word?' 

<Yes.>

Someone save me. 

<From who? Yourself....>

End 


End file.
